


Wild Ones

by calillum



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Fighting Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calillum/pseuds/calillum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots for the 30 day NSFW challenge featuring our favorite mercs and a certain ex-Freelancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1- Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having the month from hell so I decided to jump on the [30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) bandwagon to try and cheer myself up. Because if anything can, it's probably these dorks.
> 
> A few of these are connected and I'll make a note of it when they are. The first 3 (maybe 4??) are all in the same domestic!AU. I'll add tags are they come up. This will progressively become more NSFW as the prompts get more explicit.

It was late.  Too late by most standards, as the birds outside were beginning to wake with lazy chirrups.  Locus shut the front door of his apartment as quietly as he could, shoulders slumping in the relief of being home.  Everything was dark and silent, the latter being something that was very rarely achieved in the regular hours of the day.  Locus took a moment to revel in the peace before gingerly making the trek from the foyer to his bedroom.

 

He knew the path by heart and could make it one thousand times over with his eyes closed, the darkness providing a very similar effect at the moment, but he also knew that the newest furry addition to the family liked to leave her toys everywhere.  Seeing that Locus had arrived home unscathed after his mission, he rather not have to make a trip to the hospital after the fact because he tripped on a misplaced cat toy.

 

Surprisingly, Locus’s bedroom was not as dark as the rest of the house.  The large flat screen across from the bed flashed bright with the machinima show his lovers had been watching before bed.  The sound was muted, thankfully so, because Locus was sure they had just past an epically loud battle scene.  He’d seen the show enough times with Washington to know it by heart and he suspected his blonde haired lover had somehow guilted Felix into rewatching it in his absence.

 

Using the light the show provided, Locus changed out of his dirtied work clothes and into a pair of pajama pants.  Finishing, he went to find for the remote to turn off the TV, approaching the bed with the two sleeping men.  His search was paused for a moment as the sight of his two boyfriends captured his attention.

 

It seemed that his usual position was being filled by Washington.  The pale man was currently trapped under Felix, whose mop of dark hair splayed across Washington’s shoulder as he used the other man as a pillow.  Tan legs of the smallest member of their trio wrapped around a single one of Washington’s.  The most touching detail was that the two’s hands were intertwined over Washington’s heart.

 

Locus smiled down at the sight, freezing as Washington shifted in his sleep.  The action ended up only with him nuzzling his face further into the top of Felix’s head but it also shifted the sheets enough so that Locus got a good look at the rest of his lovers’ bodies.  Repressing a chuckled, Locus mused to himself that _that’s_ how Washington convinced Felix to watch this show with him again.  Neither man was wearing clothes and Locus felt only a faint wisp of disappointment at missing their earlier activities.  

 

Nevertheless, a job was a job and he was there now.  Forgetting about the remote, Locus had slept with worse than a TV in the background, he slipped into bed beside Felix.  Indulging himself enough to ruffle Felix’s dark hair and caress the side of Washington’s sleeping face, Locus settled himself in to cuddle with his boyfriends.

 

“Sorry, you’re not invited.”  Locus sat up immediately as Felix whispered at him.  A single hazel eye was cracked, watching Locus the best he could through the haze of sleep.  Locus opened his mouth to say something he couldn’t think of, brows furrowing.  Felix hadn’t had any problems sharing since the beginning and while the three days alone with the blonde would provide them ample solitary time, Locus didn’t think he’d be facing this problem again.

 

“This is a ‘no-clothes-only’ party, and it seems like you’re overdressed,” Felix continued, a teasing smirk snaking across his lips.  Snapping himself back into composure, Locus just gives Felix a look.  The smaller man still hadn’t moved from his position on Washington’s chest and when he caught Locus watching, he just curled into the blonde further.  “Shame, it’s a _really_ comfy party.”

 

Locus was out of the bed and out of his pants faster than he’d like to admit, sliding in behind Felix again but this time turning to spoon the younger man.  Felix just hummed in satisfaction as Locus’s naked body pressed against his own.  Despite his posturing, Felix was undoubtedly the most demanding of physical attention out of the three and often pushed himself into the middle of any cuddling.  He enjoyed being sandwiched by Locus’s lean form and Washington’s muscled one because if he was the smallest of the three, he was going to cash in on it’s perks.  

 

As Locus adjusted behind him, Felix smirked devilishly to himself before wiggling his behind teasingly in the other man’s lap.  A sharp inhale was enough for Felix to know that he did his job and he was soon rewarded by one of Locus’s large hands coming to grip his waist forcefully.  With a loud yawn, Felix feigned innocence in his actions.

 

“Goodnight Locus,” Felix said lightly.  After a moment, the hand on his hip loosened and Locus moved ever closer.  With a heavy arm draped over Felix’s waist and head leaned against the arm Washington had wrapped around Felix’s shoulder, Locus just hummed his response.  The last thought he could recall before slipping to sleep was that it was very nice to be home.

 

 


	2. Prompt 2 - Kiss (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This directly follows the first prompt. If anyone has anything specific they'd like to see, let me know and I'll try to work it in to future prompts!

“Hey, assholes! Some of us are trying to sleep _without_ getting smothered,” Felix growled, elbowing Locus behind him while simultaneously pushing Wash across the bed with his legs. Locus took the attack with a displeased sound that was as much music to Felix’s ears as Wash’s light laughter. After Locus had come home in the middle of the night, Felix had slept comfortably between the two until Wash had woken up and noticed that the third of their trio had returned. Since then, he’d had to deal with the two of them leaning over him and on him as they exchanged kisses and sickly sweet whispers.

Those two were bad for his health, Felix thought to himself as he rubbed a spot on his ribs that Locus had dug in a bit too excitedly to greet their blonde boyfriend. Hesitantly, Felix cracked a single eye open to try and judge what time it was. The bed was cast in a dim light from the television that had paused its playback sometime in the night due to their inactivity but it wasn’t enough to agitate the smaller man’s groggy senses. Thankfully, Wash seemed to have been too preoccupied with Locus to throw open their drapes first thing like usual despite Felix’s frequent and loud protests. Felix’s relief in the darkness of the room was quickly squashed when he saw the green numbers on the cable box.

7:13. Bad for his health and his good looks it seemed.

“It’s too early for this shit. Locus made it home- congratulations! What an achievement!”

“Don’t pretend like we don’t do this when you get home from a solo job too, Felix,” Wash teased, wiggling back towards Felix’s form in the center of the bed. Felix lifted his head enough to glare at Wash.

“Yeah and I hate it then too. God, you two just don’t know how to appreciate a good night’s sleep, do you?”

“Felix,” Locus began before Felix groaned and stuffed his head under a pillow.

“No, just stop!”

“Fel-”

“Hey, you know what _would_ be an achievement?” Felix asked, voice muffled. Wash and Locus shared a look before the blonde leaned in to their petulant lover.

“What did you say?” Wash asked quietly, lifting the pillow off of Felix’s head slowly. He jerked back just in time to avoid Felix smacking their heads together as he turned towards Locus.

“I said,” Felix snapped out, voice too enthusiastic to be genuine, “a real achievement would be Locus surviving the day if I end up with bags under my eyes.” Locus just rolled his eyes at Felix, crossing his arms as he held himself to his full height as best he could while sitting in bed. Whatever Locus intended to do with the gesture was lost on Felix as the sleepy man finally picked up on the fact that Locus was not in clothes. Nor were he or Wash due to their bedtime activities.

The ability to shift from anger to lust in a split second was a trait unique to Felix, so when the smaller man launched himself at Locus, Locus countered with a block. Unfortunately, Felix had been intending suck and kiss his way up from Locus’s well defined chest to his sensitive neck, so Locus’s block ended up slamming hard into his face. With a yelp, Felix rocked backwards, hands coming to cover his nose and mouth.

“Lo,” Wash chided from behind Felix, strong arms coming to wrap around Felix. Turning around in the embrace, Felix removed his hands and quickly checked for blood before throwing a glare over his shoulder. Surprisingly, his anger hadn’t returned and instead he decided to take advantage of his position.

“He hit me!” Felix whined. Wash pursed his lips, having been with Felix long enough to see through the ploy but playing along anyway. Dipping his head, Wash placed a kiss to Felix’s nose before tucking Felix’s head into his neck. Felix latched onto his boyfriend instantly. The embrace was a mess of arms and legs as Felix clung to his front like an octopus. Wash smirked at Locus, both trying not to laugh.

“Well, when you threaten someone...” Wash teased.

“He hit me! And he tried to smother me earlier!”

“Felix,” Locus began for the second time that morning. Felix just tensed against Wash and huffed an angry breath into his freckled shoulder. Instead of continuing what he planned to say, Locus moved forward and began to plant kisses down Felix’s back. Felix just remained tense and shrugged Locus off after it was clear that the taller man did not intend venture lover than Felix’s shoulder blades. He had needs, after all. If the other two were going to insist he be awake because they couldn’t keep their affection in check then he’d make sure that attention was going to him and in the way he wanted it. Shifting slightly, Felix adjusted himself so that his morning erection rubbed up and down Wash’s abs.

Wash tightened his hold on Felix as he began to shift against him, resisting the urge to thrust his own hips up into Felix for some friction. As it was, Wash’s erection was pressed against Felix’s naked thigh so he couldn’t deny his own arousal. Trailing his eyes down Locus’s body, Wash was sure that he too was in a similar state despite being the only one still covered by their light sheet. Locus caught the direction of Wash’s gaze and leaned forward to catch him in a searing kiss.

Finding himself moaning as their lips met, Wash let Locus hungrily pillage his mouth. The kisses they had shared over a sleeping Felix that morning had been chaste and loving driven by Locus’s prolonged absence. Now Locus seemed to be making up for time lost physically with his two boyfriends. One of his hands came to rest on Wash’s forearm as the blonde still held Felix to his chest. Twisting his wrist until his thumb could rub small circles on Felix’s back, Locus was unimpressed when moved away from his touch again. Despite Felix’s games, neither man broke the kiss. Locus’s hand moved from Wash’s arm to behind his head, fisting the short blonde hair there and demanding Wash’s full attention.

As Wash’s arms slackened around Felix, Felix almost didn’t notice because he was too enthralled by the show his lovers were putting on. A second or two later, Felix realized that Wash’s attention had become completely dominated by Locus and he scowled up at them. Turning away from the still kissing pair, Felix turned his attention towards Wash’s neck. Starting at its base, Felix began to gently suck a mark into his already spotted skin.

Felix’s mouth drew another moan from Wash. The lips of the two other men muddled his brain enough so that when Locus drew away, Wash followed the other man, resulting in Felix being sandwiched between their chests. Felix’s mouth vanished from Wash’s neck with a wet pop and he found himself with one hand on Locus’s thigh to steady himself and the other trapped uselessly between the two kissing men.

“Is this smother Felix day or something?” Felix would have glared at both Wash and Locus if his could manage it but he was lucky enough his head was facing far enough to the side to breathe. Wash pulled away first, leaving Felix unbalanced as he nearly tumbled into Locus’s lap. Before he could, Felix used his hand planted on Locus’s lap to swing himself around so that he landed almost gracefully in front of Locus instead. Smirking to himself, Felix just turned towards Locus and raised an eyebrow.

“What, no kiss?” If Locus hadn’t known Felix his entire life, hadn’t grown up with him and hadn’t come to love him, he wouldn’t have had the same reaction as he did. Locus would have snubbed the man and possibly berated him for how he acted all morning. Instead, Locus swooped down and captured Felix’s mouth with a kiss. It was brief and innocent for Locus broke away before Felix could undoubtedly turn it into something more. Felix frowned as Locus withdrew out of his space completely, unsure of why the older man was retreating. For a brief moment, Felix wondered if he had actually annoyed the typically patient man, but before he could consider it further or even ask what Locus was doing, the man was speaking.

“While you were still sleeping, Wash and I were discussing what I should cook for us this morning,” Locus announced. Felix’s frown deepened at that.

“Breakfast already?”

“Some of have better things to do than sleep in and drool all over the pillows,” Locus pointed out.

“Hey! I don’t drool, Mr. Snores-Louder-Than-A-Warzone,” Felix shot back.

“I was thinking french toast,” Wash suggested, interrupting what he was sure would become one of the pair’s typical arguments. While those types of arguments never did any harm in the end and just seemed to be the dynamic between the two old friends, it still was earlier and Wash didn’t want to hear them go at it all day. While both men knew what Wash was doing, it was only Felix who unsurprisingly called him out on it.

“Don’t even try changing the subject, Washington! I know all about your stuffed animals in the closet!” Wash just rolled his eyes, refusing the bait. Leaning forward, he kissed Felix soundly, following Locus’s example to pull away as Felix began to trail a hand up his bare thigh.

“You can sleep if you want, but I’m hungry,” Wash said with a shrug, slipping off the bed and into the adjoining bathroom before Felix could stop him. Felix turned his attention back to Locus in hopes that he’d have on of his rare moments of going against Wash’s wants.

“I know you hate eating this early,” Felix pointed out, grabbing Locus’s hand and drawing his face down to his level. “You never eat before ten if you can help it. So why don’t we just stay in bed a few more hours. I’m not even tired anymore.” Felix practically purred the last few words, eyes drilling into Locus’s green ones as he licked his lips in the way he knew distracted his lover. While Locus’s eyes did flick down to Felix’s lips at the movement, Locus just shook his head. With a kiss to the top of Felix’s unruly bed head, Locus swung himself off of the bed and snuck a glance at the still closed door to their bathroom.

“It’s tradition,” Locus said with a shrug as Felix glared up at him. Locus couldn’t help but smile at Felix and his usual antics, bending down for another kiss. This one lasted longer and was only interrupted when Wash came back into the bedroom. Breaking apart, Locus trailed a hand down Felix’s face tenderly before moving to stand next to Wash. The blonde tucked himself into Locus’s side and the pair gave Felix an expectant look. In return, Felix just threw himself back onto the bed with a huff. Wash began laughing again but it was Locus’s deep rumble of a laugh that caused Felix to lift his head up again to watch the pair leave.

“I’ll make you some without cinnamon for later,” Locus promised before the two left Felix alone. Felix found himself craning his head to watch the pair of them walk as far as they could down the hall before letting his head fall back with a groan. Not only was he alone in bed before 8 in the morning but he just had to watch the two chances at sex walk out the door. Naked. Together. And as frustrated as he was to be left there he felt that- what was that old saying? He hated to see them go, but he loved to watch them leave.


	3. Prompt 4- Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash has some fun during alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so prompt 3 was technically "first time" but I sat there for hours trying to force myself to write something and came up with nada. Instead of giving you something forced and terrible, I just skipped a day in prompts. I'll come back to their first time later. Probably. Maybe. 
> 
> This is still in the same domestic!AU as the first two. Thank you for bearing with my self indulgence for these three.

Wash glanced anxiously from the front door of the apartment to the old grandfather clock squished in the corner of the living room.  He counted six minutes since Felix and Locus had left to run some errands.  That was enough time to ensure that the pair wouldn’t be returning for a forgotten wallet or grocery list because Wash knew that even if they had left either of those behind, at this point Felix would bitch too much to make the return trip worth it for Locus.  It also gave Wash at least another hour before his boyfriends would return.

 

Wash threw the book he had been pretending to read on the coffee table before nestling into the chaise.  As one hand came to pillow his head, the other trailed down his torso to the waistband of his grey sweats.  Eyes slipping shut, Wash’s hand moved under the loose fabric and began to rub himself over his boxers.  A small sigh escaped his lips as he began to tease himself to full attention.

 

Wash was in no way deprived of intimacy- his trio had a sex life that would make anyone jealous.  He wasn’t unsatisfied by any stretch of the imagination either.  If he lacked anything it was probably alone time. Being guns for hire often led them to either be contracted together or at least a pair of them having simultaneous down time.  And while Wash loved both Locus and Felix with every fiber of his being, there were times he just wanted “to do him” as Felix often put it.  So when Wash flicked his wrist just so to make his hips twitch, it was his way of achieving and maximizing that hard to find alone time.

 

Wash’s hand pillowing his head began to rhythmically  tangle and untangle itself in his shaggy hair, pulling softly every few strokes.  Wash hummed to himself in pleasure, biting at his lip as his other hand moved from rubbing himself over his boxers to pushing past the elastic waistband.  He ran his fingers along his shaft lightly at first, dragging his fingernails across the base before circling back up.  After a few moments of this, he fisted himself just as he gave a single rough tug to his hair.

 

His first thrust into his hand ripped a moan out of Wash.  He paused for a moment, hand firmly around his base and hand pulling his hair so hard he was arched enough to lift his shoulders.  Wash felt his cock heavy in his hand and conjured up thoughts of roaming hands and warm mouths.  The hand in his hair loosened and Wash relaxed back into the cushions, hand in his boxers circling to begin a leisurely pace up and down.

 

Wash’s hand might have been the main cause of his pleasure but his mind was doing a spectacular job at heightening the sensation.  It wasn’t a full scene at first nor was there a definitive starring role in his imagination; Wash was inclined to conjure flashes of things that heightened his desire.  A hand gripping his hip, making him grind down into the chaise.  Rough kisses up his neck, making him throw his head back to give more access for the imaginary lover.  A hot mouth around his nipple, earning another cry of pleasure from the quivering blonde.

 

Wash’s hand that had been in his hair came to rub over his face.  He nipped at his own appendage, catching the skin lightly enough to sting but not enough to turn him off.  His hand- no the fantasy man’s hand- came to full at his bangs before dragging down the center of his face and clamping over his mouth forcefully.  Wash’s pace picked up at this, but his moans were muffled behind his palm.  Playing out his developing fantasy, Wash licked at his hand until it withdrew enough for him to capture two of his fingers between his teeth.

 

With a good suck, Wash coated his fingers with a layer of saliva.  He switched his hands quickly while the fingers were still wet, spreading his own spit over his cock as he began to jerk himself off once more.  The slight change in sensation was enough to push him further toward release.  The hand that had previously been doing all the below the belt work was quickly brought back to Wash’s mouth as he bit down on the first two digits.  Wash imagined the heat of another body covering his and he gnawed lightly at his fingers.

 

He was getting closer now and his imagination was beginning to fail him. Instead, he focused on the rhythm to which he stroked his dick. Wash followed his by palming the head of his dick, pinkie caressing his frenulum on the upstroke.  His reaction was immediate- Wash arched his back dramatically and his free hand clamped down on his throat.  Wash gradually applied pressure to his throat as his hips rocked into each thrust.

 

After a few strokes, Wash felt the effects of his limited oxygen supply.  He gasped for more air, hand just pushing back more forcefully on his neck.  Worrying his bottom lip, Wash’s strokes and thrusts became more frantic until they were completely out of sync.  Head light and pelvis tight with impending release, Wash was almost on sensory overload.  After a few more thrusts into his own hand, Wash tried to gasp out one last moan of pleasure.

 

Wash released his throat just as he peaked, gasping for air as he felt the familiar uncoiling pleasure in his abdomen.  His hand continued to work over his dick as he rode out his orgasm, sliding with too much ease for Wash’s preference due to him now being slick with his own cum.  The hand that he had used to constrict his airways was now running absently up his sides and neck soothingly.  Eventually, both hands came to a standstill.

 

Wash laid on the chaise motionless for a few moments as he caught his breath.  Finally, he opened his eyes for the first time since he began masturbating.  Removing his hand from his pants with a grimace, he held the soiled appendage away from him as if he hadn’t just been doing the very thing that caused it to be covered in cum.  Glancing down with a frown, Wash noted that the front of his sweatpants had not gone unscathed and there was now a generous wet patch on the front.

 

Standing up and waddling to the bedroom without making more of a mess was an unpleasant experience but as soon as he washed his hands and kicked off his pants and boxers, Wash felt the effects of his session take hold.  Rolling his shoulders, Wash felt much more relaxed and if he didn’t know that Locus and Felix would be back and making a ruckus shortly, he’d probably crawl into the large bed behind him and take a nap.  As it was, he changed into another pair of sweatpants sans boxers.  Reclaiming his spot on the chaise, Wash picked up the book he had discarded earlier.  Glancing from the door to the clock, Wash decided he had at least another half an hour of alone time and he intended to make the most of it.  By the time that Felix and Locus got back, Wash had only gotten six pages into the book but had come up with a long list of things he wanted to do with his two boyfriends instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or request for what to see for future prompts, just let me know and I'll try my best! ~~just don't make it about their first time pls~~


	4. Prompt 5 - Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late but wifey got me the new Destiny expansion and I spent all of yesterday glued to my TV. I'm sorry, it's my weakness. I'll have two updates for you today to make up for missing a day. The second one is already halfway written too so I shouldn't have it out too late!
> 
> Still in the domestic!AU. Honestly I've been enjoying this AU too much, but I will do something else soon. Probably tomorrow actually. As for this one, there is a lot of cursing in the beginning. Like, a lot. Oops.

“FUCK!  You fucking dumbass piece of shit! How many times- how MANY times do I need to remind you that we need to be on the totems before you cross the fucking bridge?!  And you Tucker- you fucking fucktard!  Why would you try to cross if it’s Cunningham’s turn to take the fucking sword?”

 

“Uh, Felix-”

 

“Shut up, Wash!  No, Tucker, you shut the fuck up too.  I fucking swear I’ll find where you live and beat you with your fucking controller.  I'll shove it so far up your ass you won’t be able to shit it out until the next expansion release if you pull that shit again!  Fuck!  Why did I get stuck with the worst fucking team ever for this?  Crota’s been out for a fucking year, how are you noobs even fucking this up so badly?”  Felix screamed into his headset.  Wash shuffled awkwardly in the doorway, watching as his boyfriend raged at the television screen.  He glanced down the hall to his closed bedroom door where Locus had been on a business call before Felix started yelling and Locus shooed Wash out to take care of the noise.  Chewing on his lip nervously, Wash entered the room and closed the door soundly behind him to try and give his other lover the quiet he needed while he attempted to calm Felix down.

 

“Fe-”

 

“I said shut up, Wash!  God, are you going to start ignoring what I say too?  Just fucking great,” Felix growled, swiveling his seat around dramatically to glare at Wash.  “How about you just grab a remote and join my party of fucking idiots and ruin my shit even more.”

 

“Uh…”

 

“You know what, fuck this!  Fuck all of you.”  With that, Felix turned back around, throwing his headset off and quitting the game.  A few moments passed with Wash just staring at the back of Felix’s gaming chair as the other man seethed at the Playstation’s menu screen.  The tense silence was broken when a notification popped up signalling that Felix had a message from what Wash knew was Tucker’s game tag.

 

“God fucking damn it!  Those dumb ass, pussy ass, useless, shit for brains-”

 

“That’s no way to talk about yourself, Felix.”  Locus’s voice startled Wash.  Both him and Felix turned around to see their third partner frowning in the doorway.  While Wash shot Locus an apologetic look, Felix sneered at him.

 

“Oh fuck off, Locus.  Get out of my room.”

 

“Actually, I think this was my room when we first rented this apartment.  I seem to remember you throwing a similar tantrum about getting the bedroom with the ensuite bathroom and natural light.”

 

“Oh please, you slept in here like what?  Twice?  It was your idea I put my consoles in here so it wouldn’t bother your pristine nerd space that you call a living room.  You made the rest of the apartment into a library so just get out and let me play my game.”

 

“I see you’re doing so well,” Locus snapped back with a roll of his eyes.  Wash grimaced, internalizing a groan as Felix laughed bitterly.

 

“Better than you, old man.  Want me to set up duck hunt so you can play something more your speed?”

 

“Locus,” Wash said pleadingly.  Locus didn’t even glance at Wash, brushing past him so that he was towering over Felix’s chair.

 

“Actually, I want you to take your own advice and shut up.” Locus snarled.  Felix seemed to be stunned silent for a moment at Locus’s rare outright anger, the quiet only seemed to spur Locus on further.  “While you were in here raging like a petulant child, I was trying to secure us another job so we could keep up with your hair gel habit.”

 

“Ha!  So funny!  This coming from the man who spent the money from his last contract on an antique piano that you don’t know how to play and we don’t have room for!”

 

“You know what-” Whatever Locus had been about to say was interrupted with another message notification.  Felix took one look at it and screamed.  The remote flew from his hands, skidding across the floor with a sound that made Wash think they’d be going out for a replacement later.  Felix’s rage wasn’t abated by the action and he began to push at Locus’s legs, his demands for Locus to leave shrouded in a myriad of obscenities.

 

Instead of listening, Locus let himself be pushed until Felix seemed to start running out of steam.  As the string of profanities began to turn into nonsense, Locus reached out and grabbed Felix’s chin in his right hand.  Felix jerked his head away but Locus’s grip was firm, pulling Felix’s face towards him until the other man finally gave in and just glared up at Locus.

 

“It’s a wonder your mouth isn't made completely of filth with how much you curse,” Locus mused.

 

“It’s a gift,” Felix snapped although with much less venom than before.  Locus just hummed to himself, pulling Felix’s head higher until the shorter man was straining uncomfortably in his chair.  Locus seemed to be inspecting Felix’s face for something before suddenly dipping down and drawing a long kiss from his angry lover’s lips.  Wash watched them, still hovering between the chair and the door.  They’d been in a relationship for a few years now but the pair of them still gave Wash whiplash with how quickly they went from fighting to affection.  It was as if the former was a sort of foreplay for the two of them.  When Locus pulled away, he just smirked at Felix.

 

“Show me,” Locus commanded, voice pitched low as he stole another kiss.  Felix’s hands came to Locus’s belt, adeptly unclasping it and pulling it from the loops without breaking their kiss.  Locus’s hands came to aid Felix’s by unbuttoning his pants and allowing for Felix to pull them down over his hips.  Locus’s briefs were quick to follow, both items making it only halfway down his dark thighs.  Felix broke their kiss, taking Locus’s half hard cock into his mouth with a single motion.

 

Locus’s hands ran over the top of Felix’s head, fingers trying to tangle themselves in too short locks.  Felix had just gotten his hair cut the previous day and it was much shorter than usual, so when Locus tried to grab onto it as he usually liked, Felix couldn’t help but chuckle around Locus’s dick.  The vibrations shot up Locus’s body and he settled for digging his fingernails into Felix’s scalp as he threw his head back.

 

Felix took in Locus’s pleasure and couldn’t help but feel smug.  Bobbing slowly, Felix readjusted himself on the chair so that he was lounging over the side, one hand firmly on Locus’s hip to support himself from falling off the edge.  Turning his head slightly, Felix angled himself so that he could take Locus’s full length down his throat.  As Locus slid fully in, he let out a soft sigh.  Locus wasn’t often vocal but Felix had learned years ago to pick up on those sighs and the subtle cues of his lover’s body to maximize pleasure.  Swallowing purposefully around Locus’s dick, Felix held his lover deep in his throat for another beat before pulling back with a firm swipe of his tongue up the underside of the shaft.  Locus tensed under Felix’s hand, causing the younger man to smirk around the head of Locus’s cock as he lapped circles around the sensitive tip.

 

Locus’s hands dug into Felix’s head insistently, something Wash could see from his position.  He was still reeling from the sudden change in his lovers and wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay and watch or leave and let them get it out of their system.  It had bothered him at the beginning when the two of them would share moments like this; Locus and Felix had been lovers for a long time before they had even met him and while the two hadn’t had any type of established relationship, their level of comfort with each other had been enviable.  It had taken months and numerous conversations between the trio before Wash accepted and felt comfortable with the fact that sometimes experiences between any two of them didn’t jeopardize or invalidate their relationship as whole.  It had taken Felix even longer to be okay with sharing either Locus or Wash with the other outside of threesomes, so Wash often fell back on that one up whenever he was embarrassed of his own brief moments of jealousy.

 

When Locus’s hip snapped forward to meet Felix’s mouth, and oh Wash would pay good money to know just what Felix had done with his mouth to get a reaction like that out of Locus, his eyes snapped open and glanced towards Wash for the first time since he had ignored Wash’s earlier plea.  Inclining his head, Locus invited Wash over to join in with the pair.  Wash just shook his head, offering a reassuring smile to Locus as the other man frowned.  Felix must have realized the attention was off of him, causing him to dive down onto Locus’s dick, deep throating him again but this time pushing his tongue out so that he was licking at Locus’s balls.  Locus gripped at Felix’s head harder, rubbing his hands over the short hair in encouragement as his head fell back again.  Wash took the time to slip out of the room, giving the two their time alone.  He knew he’d get his later as the pair often took time to make it up to him when he got caught up in one of their fights.

 

With Locus’s full attention back on him, Felix pulled the man closer.  Shifting so that he was more securely in the chair, Felix used the hand that had been supporting him on Locus’s thigh to slip between Locus’s legs.  He trailed his finger nails lightly over the sensitive skin of Locus’s balls, enjoying as Locus began to rock lightly into his mouth in time with his bobs, searching for more.  Felix pulled back, spitting on his hand quickly before taking Locus back into his mouth before the other man had time to complain.  Hand now slick with spit, Felix palmed Locus’s balls, massaging each testicle gently as he hollowed out his mouth.

 

Locus was barely restraining himself from face fucking Felix and finishing, only the knowledge that this lover of his hated it held him back.  Felix could tell that Locus was getting desperate and he considered if he wanted to be generous and give Locus what he wanted now or drag the blowjob on longer.  As Felix took Locus to the base again, he nuzzled his nose into the short hairs at the base causing Locus to sigh again. Felix enjoyed the rare sound so much that he made the decision to provide his lover with his much needed release.  

 

Felix, already bottomed out, pushed his neck out for better positioning of Locus’s engulfed dick and rolled his neck.  The shifting provided extra friction for Locus and the tension in his groin grew signaled his imminent climax.  Felix swallowed around Locus again before pulling back.  Going back to bobbing, Felix made sure that his tongue didn’t miss a single patch of skin as he licked and twisted his tongue up and down Locus’s cock.  As Locus’s hands pushed more insistently and Felix read the signs expertly.  Timing a few more licks, Felix took Locus down his throat one last time and the sensation of sliding into the wet heat drove Locus over the edge.  He came down Felix’s throat as his lover continued to massage his balls until he was done.  Felix pulled back slowly, suction almost too much to be pleasurable for Locus’s sensitive dick.  As he finally pulled off of Locus, Felix lapped at the head a few more times to catch any last drops of cum.  Collecting himself and tucking himself back into his pants, Locus turned back to a smirking Felix.

 

“Told you it was a gift.” Felix crowed. Locus kissed the top of Felix’s head before pulling away and motioning to something behind Felix’s shoulder.

 

“So was that,” Locus noted about the smashed controller.  Felix turned around with a frown, groaning and sinking farther into the chair when he realized what he had done.

 

“Fucking dumbass Tucker.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any requests, just let me know~


End file.
